


Lady Tippi and Bleck

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M, Memory Loss, memory recovery kinda, takes place during ch6, tippi and bleck swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: A memory flashes. He knows her.AUgust Day 15 - Role Reversal AU
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 9
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Lady Tippi and Bleck

_'Aside from Blumiere, there is nothing else in this world that matters to me.'_

_'Blumiere…?'_

Even as the heroes journeyed onward, Bleck had fallen silent. His crafted butterfly, one resembling a dark-colored Pixl, which he used as his way to help and guide Mario, even had trouble keeping up with the group. The appearance of Lady Tippi and what she said had weighed heavily on his mind.

Back at his home in Flipside, all he could do was stare blankly at the images playing before him. He watched as the heroes continued through Sammer's Kingdom up to when they were swallowed by the Void.

Worry had immediately struck him and he had even reached out to the broadcasted images, as if he could actually stop what was happening.

Then a peculiar thing happened.

An image of Lady Tippi surfaced. He assumed it was her as she adorned the same familiar features but in different attire. And the most noticeable change was the smile that was graced upon her lips. She was happy, genuinely happy, and didn't look as heartless as she presented herself now.

Another image flashes, one with her hand reaching out to his. Their fingers almost meet and he swears that he could have reached hers if only he had more time. It lasted for a second, but it had left a sharp pain in his chest.

"I…know her," he breathes out.

There was a memory trying to come forth- many actually, but they only caused more pain than comfort. Nothing had revealed itself to him. The only thing he gained from this was a heavy heart.

"She is…from my past? But…how?"

Bleck puts a hand to his head, wishing that he could recall these memories. There was something there. He knows it.

She was important to him, wasn't she?

"I should not jump to conclusions, but I feel that is…true."

This wasn't the time to call up the past, as much as he would like to. Projected images of the heroes had returned. Thankfully, they were all in Flipside. A little battered thanks to the Void, but safe overall.

"I should tell them…maybe once I have a better hold on my memories."

Yes, that seemed to be the safest bet. Bleck grabs his scepter, gripping it in his hand. The time for him to accompany Mario on his journey was approaching sooner than he thought.


End file.
